Generation Kill 2
by AmberNicholeLynneCarlton
Summary: the guys are back for more adventure during the war in iraq but there is drama for one solider that would be Jason Lilley and there are females this year and be warned RATED M FOR PROFANITY AND SEXI-NESS ALSO ALITTLE LOVE COMING YOUR WAY
1. Chapter 1

Generation Kill 2

Corporal JASON LILLEY POV

SONG: WHAT I'VE DONE

BY: LINKIN PARK

As Cpl. Jason Lilley was sitting on the ground waiting for reports for his duty he got a surprise females were joining the marines but not any females fellow marines and rumors were spreading like it was high school everyone's group was getting a female marine and they were told there groups marine was a real hard ass and that she was related to "godfather" but he didn't know how she was related to him and she was to arrive tomorrow and she would be coming to assist everyone in the group. Tomorrow was sure to be a big day for all of the marines. As he lay down to sleep Sgt. "Iceman" walked in.

Sgt. Brad "Iceman" Colbert: Marines tomorrow is a big day we will be getting a fellow marine but you will be getting a new commander she will be over me and many of your other commanders I warn you she's a true full blooded marine and will have no mercy on you. If you fuck up once if one toe goes out of line in her book you will be mercilessly punished by her standard and I will have to follow her orders on the subject you are all going to have to be on your best behavior she is a former drill sergeant and a hard ass from hell and a total bitch to us all she got it from someone in this camp and tomorrow you will know who and how they are related thank you for listening and try to stay calm when you see her I hear she's a true beauty and a heartbreaker plus she is your commander treat her with respect all of you thanks guys dismissed continue what you were doing.

My commander walked out of the tent I was in shock she was going to be over us oh man I am in a world of shit I can't believe this I am going to have my balls chewed off by her.

I laid down and fell asleep

The next morning I woke up and went for a run around base camp when I saw the humvees pull into base one of them looked to be brand new oh shit were my only thoughts I saw it park and someone get out and hug god father then I saw the person salute him then walk off with him I saw her say something then him smile I ran faster and harder when I got around to where she had been there was a very beautiful smell it was cal gone take me away I only know this because its my favorite body wash and perfume on a woman. I groaned and Rudy past me running then I started running again we went back to the tent and cooled off and I knew we were about to have our asses handed to us cause I heard a females voice full of authority.

GULP


	2. Chapter 2

Generation Kill 2

Sergeant Major SAMANTHA KRISTY "SAM" FERRANDO POV

SONG: NUMB

BY: LINKIN PARK

Today was the day I went to see my father better known as "Godfather". I pulled into base and got out I hugged my father and he smiled and pulled away.

"Godfather": Sam its good to see you, how is your mother.

Sam: she is fine daddy where will I be taking over I expect you have me some good marines to work with

"Godfather": yes you will be over SECOND PLATOON OF THE FIRST RECONNAISSSANCE BATTALION'S BRAVO COMPANY you will be above the "ICEMAN" as we call him his name is Brad and there is one you know and one you will not like there names are Sergeant Rudy Reyes and Corporal Jason Lilley, Lilley is a player and a vulgar man in my book watch out for him Sam.

Sam: Really my Rudy buddy is here

"Godfather": yes please try to be nice Samantha

Sam: yes sir

And like that I saluted my father and headed of to there tent when I got half way there I was greeted by the iceman as they called him he had not yet earned me calling him that so I addressed him they way I used to address my female cadets

Sam: Sgt. Colbert thank you for meeting me half way I would like to stand here for a few minutes and I would like Sgt. Rudy Reyes to meet me out here in the next three minutes or they will be consciences on the entire platoon thank you, you are dismissed to bring him to me

I saw him leave and not a minute and half later Rudy appeared in front of me with wide eyes

Rudy: Ma'am you called for me I am here at your service

Sam: oh Rudy you made it through drill and became what I always knew you would become

He smiled at me and asked with his eyes to hug me

Sam: come here solider give me a damn hug

He hugged me

Sam(still in the hug): will solider I see you kept your word not to fail on your drill sergeant thank you for not lying to me now release me

He let go I stepped away from him and he saluted me

Rudy: what should I call you Ma'am

Sam: Sgt. Maj. Ferrando

He gulped

Sam: that's right he's my father and don't question me now lead me to the tent

Once we got to the tent I waited out side

Sgt. Colbert: Everyone stand, your commander has arrived

I walked into the tent and I saw everyone salute me

I smiled

Sam: carry on

Everyone resumed there previous activities

Sam: I need to speak with (looks at the list provided to her of the marine's names) corporal Jason Lilley now!

My voice was full authority

I saw a man gulp and step in front of me he had blonde hair and blue eyes they were light blue and so beautiful his face was handsome and I could tell from his stance he was very well built and strong I smiled lightly I knew what I would do now

Sam: are you corporal Jason Lilley?

Cpl. Lilley: yes Ma'am I am

Sam: very good you will be my personal lap dog under my time here from my understanding your ass needs work

Everyone was laughing with one raise of my hand they silenced

Sam: everyone Attention

They stood in attention

Sam: I need four strong marines with good ears and big arms now

As soon as I said it there was a line in front of me

Sam: you what is your name Marine

I said it pointing at a marine that looked to be a Mexican

Sgt. Espera : My name is Sgt. Espera

He said looking timid I smiled

Sam: I'll use you

He walked to stand behind me

I pointed to another marine

Sam: Name marine

He smiled timidly

Cpl. Garza: my name is Corporal Gabe Garza

Sam: well good you two

I pointed to Lilley and then to Rudy

Sam: you four follow me all you other you are to clean up this tent and the back is to have another small tent built on to it cut a door hole and put the tent up to the tent and make it nice or else I would like this tent to be spotless when I return or so help me I will assign you jobs far worse Cpl. Lilley's

They all saluted me and I walked out of the tent with the four marines

Sam: you will be helping me get my stuff from my humvee

They all nodded as a answer

Sam: I didn't hear you marines

All: Ma'am Yes Ma'am

I walked up to my humvee and opened the back they all grabbed stuff I grabbed six bags and put them on

Sam: now lets see if your brothers in arms can do what they are told

We walked back to the tent and it looked bigger I noticed another tent connected to the tent and it was perfect for me I walked into the tent and everyone was cleaning the tent it was close to spotless I smiled five minutes it was spotless

Sam: MARINES

Everyone stood in attention

Sam: my tent please

They walked me to the back tent it was huge for me there was a green huge blanket laid on the ground and it was soft I smiled and walked further I saw a bed laid out and a cover over it with a pillow

Sam: very good marines dismissed now you marines set my shit down and you are dismissed all but you Lilley

They all left but him

Sam: very good you are listening to orders now I need your help unpacking hand me a bag at a time

I sat my stuff by the door all but my bag of bras panties and swim suits I sat it beside my bed and then called Rudy into my tent

Sam: I need 18 boxes now

He brought the boxes to my tent

Sam: thank you Rudy

He walked out and I walked over to the boxes and told Jason Lilley to fix everything in the boxes


	3. Chapter 3

Generation Kill 2

Corporal Jason Lilley POV

SONG: SWEET DREAMS(ARE MADE OF THIS)

BY: MARILYN MANSON

She ordered me to fix her tent and I did what I was ordered to do then I went back to my barrack and fell asleep

She walked into my dreams soaking wet and beautiful I sighed and she climbed into my lap and kissed me she removed her towel and she was PREGNANT holy shit I knocked her up oh shit I am going to die if she is then she did the impossible she kissed me hard and fast then she let me go and walked away and walked over to RUDY of all people and made out with him and laughed in my face than walked out of my life I cried for her to come back but I heard her laughter it was harsh and cruel but still beautiful then I felt someone shaking me I wanted to die

Jason Lilley: just let me die she hates me and she's pregnant with my baby and she left me for RUDY I want to die just let me die

I heard someone sigh

Sgt. Maj. Samantha Ferrando: Corporal I said get up NOW and tell me what in the hell are you talking about

I opened my eyes and there she was in all her beauty it was barely lit up in the tent everyone was asleep but Rudy and he was staring at me he knew what was going on I didn't know what to do

Jason Lilley: I am sorry Ma'am for waking you it was just a horrible dream I rarely have dreams I will not wake you up again

She smiled it was beautiful

Sam: please call me Sam everyone will be calling me it tomorrow after the campfire I am throwing now please tell me what the dream was about Jason

Jason: it's nothing Sam really please I'll be fine

Sam: ok solider sweet dreams

Then she smiled and hugged me lightly and walked back to her tent Rudy walked over to me

Rudy: man you need to stop she will break your heart or either ya'll will get into major shit for falling in love or get away with it but still chill you just met her today and your already in love

Jason: I'm sorry I cant control my love it happened and I let it I am supposed to be a stone cold hard MARINE and a woman made me weak what the fuck do I do now she will kill me if she finds out

Rudy: she knows man

Jason: how in the hell do you know fruity Rudy

Sam: cause I have been watching and listening NOW please shut the fuck up and go to sleep I have a lot to think about


	4. Chapter 4

Generation Kill 2

Sergeant Major Samantha Kristy Ferrando POV

SONG: DELIEMMA

BY:NELLY

Sam: cause I have been watching and listening NOW please shut the fuck up and go to sleep I have a lot to think about

I walked into my tent and laid down no one knew but me and Rudy about Jason being in love with me I sighed and started my thought process

1.) Jason is in love with me

2.) I think I may be in love with him too

3.) I have a world of shit planned for those who give me hell about it

4.) I have to do push ups now

I sighed and got up and started doing my push ups I heard someone sigh and then there other commander shout

ICEMAN: everyone mess hall for breakfast in 5 minutes

I walked out I was in my camouflage bikini top and my pants with my shoes on and laced tight I walked into there tent and I heard Jason groan and roll over I smiled and walked over to iceman and he saluted me

Sam: Iceman we are having a camp fire at 1900 hours bring everyone from this platoon

He saluted me and so did everyone else

Sam: Lilley you will be with me today we have a conversation to make and Rudy you are to go to the messy and then report to me and you will shut your shit hole about the events from last night dismissed all

I walked to my tent and Jason followed me

Sam: ok about last night I am sorry I was spying on you forgive me?

Jason: forgiven Sam may I ask you something?

Sam: yes

Jason: may I….. Kiss

I smiled and walked over to him

Sam: no Solider you may not

He sighed

Sam: to the mess hall

We walked to the mess hall and I stopped at the head table and pulled my father aside and told him about my and Jason's feelings and he smiled hugely at me

Godfather: thank you Sam for telling me you are to report to me when you have made any attempts changes or disregards on this subject

Sam: yes sir

I walked over to our table and Jason pulled a chair out for me everyone dropped there silverware in the mess hall I sat down and he push my chair up I smiled and told him to sit beside me

Sam: everyone's eyes better be on there food and there fucking spoons in their hands by the time I get to five in my mind or so help me everyone in this vicinity will give me 60 push ups with one finger and they will say there history while doing it now I am starting to count

Once I stopped talking everyone started eating again and I started eating all but Rudy

Sam: Rudy drop and give me 60 push ups my style I'll make an example of you

He smiled he loved me to death and I was his best friend but I was his commander so he did as ordered

Rudy: one, my wife's name is Kasey, 2, I have three kids,3,I am a Submissive to my wife because its hot when she's in control

I smiled as he got to 60 he was telling everyone of ways his kids would make him proud

Sam: stop and carry on eating Rudy

He got up and everyone looked at him in shock

Sam: what no one knew you were married

Rudy: nope they think I am gay

I laughed lightly shaking with my laughter at that comment

Sam: how's Bridget Marcus and Maggie now

Rudy: they are fine Sam thanks for asking

I smiled and went back to eating

Sam: Jason may I ask you something

Jason: yes Sam you can

Sam: how many girlfriends have you ran through

Jason: 9 but that is not important to me now

Sam: very well

I went back to eating godfather walked over and asked me to tell them now

Sam: well platoon I have a confession I am Godfather's daughter

Everyone gasp but smiled

Sam: everyone continue eating I need to have a word with god father

I walked over and we talked about my mother and everything else then I walked back over to the table and sat down


	5. Chapter 5

**Generation Kill 2 **

**Corporal Jason Lilley POV**

**SONG: JUST A DREAM**

**BY:NELLY**

**I watched her as she talked to her father then she sat back down then she stood and called us to attention **

**We stood and listened to her**

**Sam: you will be following me today and doing as told or so help me you will do as Rudy just did now follow me **

**We walked out and to our tent she smiled and dismissed us to do what we wanted to and then she went into her tent and told me to stay in our tent I heard her lay down and then I heard her sigh and then I heard a faint light snore then it went quiet in her tent and we continued what we were doing I was laying down and thinking of her Rudy smiled at me and made a mocking face and then chuckled I smiled and flipped him off I closed my eyes and then I heard a scream **

**Sam: no don't be dead I love you please stay with me please don't die**

**no one ran but me to her tent I opened her tent flap and picked her up in my arms **

**She stiffened and hit me in the nuts I grunted but didn't let her go she opened her eyes and was crying **

**Sam: oh my god I am so sorry Jason I didn't know it was you please **

**I cut her off by hugging her**

**Jason: tell me what your dream was about Sam**

**Sam: I cant but you'll find out soon enough**

**I smiled and caressed her cheek **

**Jason: you know you can tell me Samantha I wont judge you**

**Sam: no please go away I need to be alone**

**I walked out of her tent and sighed everyone stared in shock at me **

**Jason: leave me the fuck alone about it I was being kind something you jack asses wouldn't know anything about **

**She walked out of her tent**

**Sam: Attention **

**We stood in attention **

**Sam: campfire time **

**We walked out side and it was dark and not windy she set up the campfire and then told us about her we learned a lot about her then she walked into her tent and went to sleep **


	6. Chapter 6

Generation Kill 2

Sergeant Major Samantha Kristy Ferrando POV

SONG: ABSOLUTELY(STORY OF A GIRL)

BY:NINE DAYS

I walked into my tent and went to sleep no one dare come into my tent I started to dream of him again then the next morning I woke up the way they expected me to and that was in bitch mode

I walked into there tent it was 5:30 in the am

Sam: attention

They all jumped out of the beds

Sam: today we will be target practicing you will have a partner I will be paired with Corporal Lilley and Sgt. Colbert with Sgt. Reyes( starts walking in front of every solider) you will all take your weapons and treat it as if it your life I want to see what you miserable piss ants can do

They all shouted

ALL: Ma'am yes Ma'am

We walked out and to the training yard

Sam: I will go first

I pulled out a pistol and shot at a target it moved forward I didn't even look everyone gasp I fired two shots

Jason: holy shit a kill shot and a server wound

I smiled and looked I hit a head shot and one in the nuts I smiled

Sam: I expect nothing less from all of you we will train till 1300 hours thank you fall out

They lined up and Jason stood beside me

Sam: now corporal you will use this target

I pulled out a male target and set it up against a wall

I handed him a pistol

Sam: 9 rounds and all of the better hit the target a kill shot or a deadly wound

He fired off 9 rounds I looked and smiled

Sam: attention

Everyone stood up and looked

Sam: corporal Lilley made 6 kill shots and three deadly wounds plus he got a head shot very good now ice man I would like you to come here I have an assignment for you

He walked over to me

Sam: I want him as a marks man now

Sgt. Colbert: yes ma'am

He walked away and told Jason and then he reported to me

Cpl. Jason Lilley: ma'am you wanted me

I moaned in my mind yeah I want you I thought

Sam: yes I need some one to clean the guns we are being relived of the field for the rest of the day

He smiled and turned on his heel and collected the guns

He cleaned then spotless and put them up we walked back to the tent

Sam: thank you SOLIDER'S you are dismissed

Jason: thank you ma'am

I smiled and walked into my tent I went to sleep and fell into a dream

Jason: I hope your ready you have teased me far to long

I moaned as he plunged deep inside of me I moaned out and he smiled and moaned and fucked me good and hard I shot out of bed

Sam: what who where

Jason: you were moaning and screaming are you ok Sam

I sighed it was just a dream

Sam: yes I am fine solider dismissed

I got up and started to get dressed after he was gone from my tent I got dressed in my basic uniform and walked out to the main tent

Rudy: mail call

He handed me five letters I read them quickly and then left for break fast


	7. Chapter 7

**Generation Kill 2**

**Corporal Jason Lilley POV**

**SONG:HIGHER BY:CREED**

**I was laying on my bed when she walked out for breakfast I smiled it was beautiful to me and she didn't even really do anything just walk **

**Colbert: you have been requested by godfather Lilley **

**I gulped**

**I walked out and over to godfather**

"**god father": thank your for reporting it comes to my understanding you are in love with my daughter**

**Lilley: yes sir I am **

**Lt. Col. Stephen "godfather" Ferrando: then you have my blessing to pursue any and all intentions with her and please once she is yours do not be afraid to call me something other than godfather I am pretty sure she would enjoy it if she saw you call me "dad"**

**I smiled**

**Lilley: sir permission to ask for your daughters hand later on in the months**

**I actually thought I saw tears in his eyes **

**Stephen Ferrando: permission granted now come here **

**I walked over to him and he hugged me I smiled and gave him a brotherly hug when I pulled away I smelt the perfume breeze past me and I looked and about shit my self she was carrying a freezey her hair was down she was smiling and joking with Rudy then I understood she was his best friend and he hers**

**Sam: hey Jason wanna walk with us to the tent if its ok with daddy **

**I smiled**

**I leaned over to her father**

**Lilley: permission to be excused sir **

**Ferrando: permission granted have fun Jason **

**I thanked him and jogged off following Sam and Rudy **

**Sam: so sex on legs what you doing**

**I thought she was talking to Rudy so I stayed silent **

**Sam: didn't you hear me Jason **

**I felt shocked she called me sex on legs **

**Lilley: I am sorry ma'am**

**She cut me off by smiling and kissing my cheek **

**Sam: don't worry your sexy little head about it **

**She looked at me with those brown eyes and my knees felt weak **

**Sam: something wrong solider **

**I smiled and asked her with my eyes before I acted rash **

**She smiled and leaned up on her tip toes and kissed me gently I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck **

**Rudy: guys Colbert's coming **

**I pulled away **

**Sam: Sgt. Colbert what did you need**

**Colbert: I was coming to tell you I found a picture of you in Jason Lilley's barrack but I now have the understanding you two are together never mind ma'am **

**She giggled and pulled me into the tent **

**Everyone was in the tent **

**Sam: Ask me now solider**

**I smiled and pulled her into a hug and got on my knees**

**Lilley: please have mercy on me when I ask this… be my girlfriend for the rest of my time on earth weather it be short or long term **

**She smiled and got on her knees**

**Sam: no solider ask me what you asked my father for **

**I gulped how did she I looked at Rudy he was chuckling**

**Lilley: I will not until a few more years **

**She giggled**

**Sam: yes you fool I'll go out with you but under one condition **

**Lilley: what's your condition beautiful**

**Sam: I want twenty push ups now with me on your back if you can do push ups with my distraction you have earned me being your girlfriend**

**Lilley: ma'am yes ma'am **

**I got on my hands and feet and waited for her to sit on my back **

**I felt her sit on my back then do the impossible she kissed my head **

**Sam: now solider 20 push ups **

**I started to push up I got to twenty then she ordered me to get up I grabbed her and spun around and jumped to attention with her in my arms **

**Sam: yes solider I'll go out with you **

**I smiled so big it hurt **

**She giggled and kissed my lips lightly then pulled away **

**Sam: come with me Jason **

**I followed her to her tent **

**She pulled out a knife and grabbed her pants and cut then off I stood in shock she was almost naked in front of me and I heard someone gasp **

**She smiled**

**Sam: I want you to brand me no one else will do it and you don't actually hurt me when you do it I want you to sign my left calf **

**I walked over to her **

**Lilley: I'll brand you my way and everyone in this camp will know your mine **

**I pulled her hair away from her neck and leaned down and kissed it first then I bite her and sucked on her neck until I felt the blood pool when I looked she had my hickey on her neck **

**Lilley: there ya go **

**She smiled and pulled me down to her level **

**Sam: we have training in 3 minutes I expect you to train with me **

**Lilley: yes ma'am under my own condition **

**Sam: and what would that be **

**I leaned down and sealed it all with a kiss **

**I walked out of her tent smiling everyone howled with happiness **


End file.
